Now and Forever
by Kaibun
Summary: What if the Commodore hadn't been so noble and given Elizabeth to Will? What if he had made her keep her promise and marry him upon their return to Port Royal?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok this is my first POTC fic so go easy on me! It follows the idea that the Commodore didn't do the noble deed in letting Elizabeth go to Will, but kept her for himself.  
  
Chapter One: The Parting

Ten days after return to Port Royal

The Official cleared his throat as he stood on the gallows. Jack Sparrow stood not far away, his hands tied and his head hung.  "Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…"

Jack sighed. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Official continued "For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

 Elizabeth, standing with her father and her future husband, swallowed hard and shook her head. "This is wrong."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Governor Swann told her.

The official's voice drifted back. "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smiled. "Oh, yes." He looked over at the executioner who glared at him.

 "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will looked up as a bird squawked. _'It's Cotton's Parrot!' Will thought. Realization dawned on him and he looked over at Jack. Will made a beeline for Elizabeth. He looked up. "Governor Swann . Commodore. Elizabeth . I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you." The Governor blinked. Will strode away from them and the crowd watched on as the noose was put around Jack's neck._

Elizabeth looked up and noticed Cotton's parrot. She gasped. "I Can't breathe." Elizabeth fell backward as the drums began to roll louder. The Commodore made to go after Will but turned back as Elizabeth passed out. He knelt beside the Governor who was trying to rouse Elizabeth.

Will drew his sword as he stormed through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. "Move!" he yelled as he threw the sword. The plank was dropped and just as Jack was about to have his neck broken, the sword wedged itself in the plank, providing Jack with a foothold. Will jumped up onto the gallows and blocked a swing from the executioner. He swung at the big man and as the executioner made to decapitate Will with his axe, Will ducked and Jack was cut loose. He plummeted down to the bottom of the gallows. Will pushed the executioner off of the gallows. Will jumped down after him. Jack, whom had cut his bonds with the saviour sword, had grabbed his noose and chucked one end to Will. They ran at three of Norrignton's men at clotheslined them, before taking the feet out of two of them.

After they had successfully put about 10 men out of action, they were surrounded and Jack and Will had no means of escape. _'Great,' Will thought, _'now we're both going to the noose.'_ The Governor and Norrington came running up the hill. The Commodore glared at Will._

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you." He said in a haughty tone.

Governor Swann shook his head sadly. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Will glared defiantly 

"And a good man. Jack pointed to himself proudly. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrinton sighed. "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will told him.

Elizabeth left her place by Norrington and stepped next to Will.

"As is mine," she said.

Governor Swann's eyes widened. "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" The men put their weapons down.

Jack looked up and noticed the parrot. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He stepped over so he was an inch from Governor Swann's face. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, dramatically?" He stepped towards the wall. He turned suddenly and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth love …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Will frowned. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. He turned to Will. "Will …nice hat. Men!" Jack stepped backwards. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –" he was cut short as he toppled over the side of the battlement into the ocean. Lieutenant Gillette looked over the side of the battlement.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." All of a sudden one of the soldiers yelled 'sail ho!' They looked up and sure enough there was the Black Pearl entering Port Royal.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked, puzzled.

Governor Swann gave a small smile and looked at Commodore Norrington. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington nodded. He turned to Elizabeth who was looking deeply into Will's eyes. Their hands were clasped.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I-I-I promised I'd marry Norrington if he agreed to rescue you." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and she laid her head softly on Will's chest. Tears ran down her face. Will laid his head on hers and rubbed her back. She cried softly and Will closed his eyes.

Norrington cleared his throat.

Will slipped a small something and a note into Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth looked up into Will's eyes. The chocolate orbs looked back at her. "I did it for you Will," she choked.

"I know you did love. Thank you with all my heart." Will twirled her hair in his fingers.

  
"I will always love you, Will."  
  
"And I've loved you since the day I met you. And I will love you till the day I die and forever longer," he whispered, so that only she could hear. Will leant down and kissed Elizabeth passionately. His hands held her face and her hands moved across his back. They broke apart after an indignant grunt from the Commodore.   
  
"Turner that's my fiancé." Will nodded. Elizabeth stepped slowly away, reluctant to let Will's hand go. 

It was then that Will realized that that kiss he had just shared with Elizabeth, the touch of her skin and such close proximity, was the first and last time. She was Norrington's. Not his. She had given her freedom for him. She had married a man she didn't love, so that he would be saved. 

The guards slowly departed and the Governor, with a pleased look on his face and a look of slight disgust at Will, turned and left also. Will felt tears well in his eyes as he watched Norrington give him a cold stare and then lead the love of his life away. Elizabeth turned back as Will's heart tore in two. Norrington slipped his hand around Elizabeth's waist. Will groaned as the pain of what he was seeing tore at his chest. He was losing the only person he loved. Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes as Norrington led him away.  
  
"I will always love you, Will." He bowed his head, taking off his hat and tears began to stream out his eyes.

"Till the day I die, Elizabeth," he called back. His voice broke and Will turned and leapt over the side of the fort. Elizabeth pulled away from Norrington in shock. She ran over to the side and watched as Will swam away, out of her life and as Jack's crew hoisted him above the Pearl.

Norrington walked over to his fiancé and put an arm around her. Elizabeth inwardly shuddered. His touch was so cold compared to Will's. His hand seemed rough and in no way did his presence soothe her like Will's did. But she would have to forget Will now. She was to marry Norrington and become Elizabeth Norrington. No. She could never forget Will. He was a part of her life, now and forever.

*

Will swam, not knowing whether he was crying or if it was just the water, but he had a fairly good idea. Never had he felt so much pain in his life. It was unbearable. His heart was being cut with a million knives. He kept swimming, trying not to think about Elizabeth. She was going to have to marry, sleep with and bear children to a man she didn't love all so his life would be saved. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

*  
  
 

Jack grabbed the rope and was swung on board the ship. He looked up at Gibbs as he sat on his bum. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code."

Gibbs smiled "We figured they were more actual…guidelines." He offered his hand to Jack, who used it to stand up.

Cotton handed Jack his hat. "Thankyou," replied Jack.

Anamaria smiled. "Captain Sparrow." She placed his coat around his shoulders. "…the Black Pearl is yours."

Jack walked over to the wheel and rubbed it fondly. He paused and then looked at his crew. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Now...bring me that horizon." 

"Yes sir!" came one of the crew.

"Ark! Man overboard, man overboard!" squawked Cotton's parrot. The crew rushed to the starboard side. Sure enough there was a man swimming towards the boat.

  
"It's young William!" cried Gibbs. Jack frowned. He was sure that after he'd left, Will and Elizabeth would get together and Norrington would see they were meant to be. Obviously not. The crew threw a rope over and hoisted Will up.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl mate," Jack grinned, swaggering over in his usual drunken manner. Will shook his head. He threw off his cape, leaving it sopping on the deck and pulled off his hat, wringing it out then throwing it overboard.

  
"Ay mate!" came Jack's yell. "I told ye that was a nice 'at mate? What'd ya 'ave to go an' toss it o'erboard for ay?" Will shook his head and trudged downstairs into the cabins. The crew heard a door slam and all looked at Jack. "Summit's wrong with him," Jack sighed. Deciding to talk to him he handed the wheel over to Anamaria, his first mate, and followed Will.

"Will?" Jack followed the wet footmarks into one of the cabins. "Will mate?" he asked as he opened the door. Will had discarded his top layers and was now lying on the bed in his pants and a white shirt. Silent tears ran down his face. "Will? Whatever the hell happened?" Jack asked in horror. "I thought you and yer bonnie lass was gunna live 'appy ever after?"

"So did I," Will choked, his voice breaking again.   
  
"Geez mate what 'appened?" Jack pulled up a chair next to Will's bed. "She didn' turn ye down did she?" Will shook his head. 

"She's going to marry Norrington."  
  
"Whatever the hell would she wanna do that for?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"She promised that if they saved me she'd, she'd." He broke off again. "She'd marry Norrington."  
  
"Ay?"

  
"Because of me she's gunna have to marry that bastard and bed with him and bear his children and……… there's nothing I can do."

  
"Will mate, I really am sorry. I know how much yer love 'er and she sure as hell love you."

"I don't think I'll ever see her again," Will said swallowing hard.

"Oh sure ye will mate. Jus' you watch." 

"No Jack. She's gone."

*

Elizabeth sat on her bed looking hopelessly out her window. She had barricaded herself in her room the day Will had jumped the fort and had not left it since not even to eat. Her father and the Commodore had been up constantly but she ignored both of them.  
  
A knock came on the door.

  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you there?" It was her father. 

"What do you want?" she asked disrespectfully. 

"Elizabeth that is no way to talk to your father!"  
  
"You're no father of mine. A true father would let his daughter marry the man she loves!"

  
"Elizabeth, you are first class. Turner was a third class, not worthy of you."

"He was worthy of me! He still is! More so than Norrington who has done nothing. Will risked his life for me, he looked death in the face for me he was more worthy than any other and I loved him. Is it not enough that I love him?"

"Listen dear, he was a blacksmith. You are a governor's daughter. It isn't socially correct!"  
  
"Who cares? We _loved each other_!" Elizabeth cried. She began sobbing again and curled up in her bed.

"Elizabeth dear, it could never have been. Now you and the Commodore are to be married in one week. I do hope you will be out of your room by then." He left and Elizabeth sobbed even louder. She reached into her pocket. It was just then she remembered the present Will had given her before he left. She pulled it out and fresh tears welled in her eyes. It was a small gold ring with a single diamond in it. A small WT was printed just under the diamond and engraved in the inside of the ring was Will Turner loves Elizabeth Swann forever. Elizabeth gave a small sob as she looked at the ring. Norrington had given her jewellery adorned with diamonds and other jewels. He had sent her a necklace with a huge diamond on it and several smaller diamonds but this meant more to her than all of them. Will had made it himself and she hated to think how much of his savings he had used on that small but precious diamond. She clutched it in her hand as a fresh wave of tears hit. 

Elizabeth opened the note. It read

_Elizabeth__, my love and my only_

_You and I both know well your hand has been promised to Norrington. I love you __Elizabeth__ like I will never love another. I am sorry it had to be this way. Take this ring and treasure it. I will never forget you Elizabeth. You are the only one for me and if I cannot have you then I shan't have anyone. I wish you all the best,_

_Love forever_

_William Turner II_

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sobbed harder, clutching the letter to her chest.

*

"Jack? Where be Will?" asked Gibbs. It had been three days since he and Jack had rejoined the Pearl and no one had seen hide nor hair of Will.

"He be in his cabin." Jack replied, pulling out his 'broken' compass. 

"What he be doin in there. I ne'er seen the lad so depressed what be eating him?"

  
"I promised Will I wouldn' talk about it till 'e was ready." Jack adjusted the wheel a little. Gibbs, knowing the conversation was over, left.

Jack was beginning to worry about Will. The boy had a fighting spirit, but it appeared to be all gone now. He'd just given up on life.

"Bloody Norrington," Jack growled. He had hated the man since he had first shaken his hand back when Jack had saved Elizabeth from drowning. "Gibbs come take this wheel!" Jack yelled. The older man appeared and took the wheel without question. Jack swaggered down to Will's cabin.

"How you be this morning Will?" asked Jack as he sat down on what he had now designated 'his' chair.

  
"Not different than any other in this hell." Will was lying on his bed, his back turned to Jack.

  
"Listen mate. We're about to dock in Tortuga. I was thinkin' ye might be wantin' to come ashore."

"No Jack. I'm not even sure why I swam to the Pearl. I shoulda just jumped onto some rocks and got rid of my misery."  
  
"Now, now, Will. We can't 'ave any o' that talk. Imagine what ol' Bootstrap would say if 'e could 'ear you now." Jack picked up a bottle of rum from Will's bedside table and took a swig.

"My father's not here, the love of my life is about to marry a bastard and I have nothing left in my life. Tell me Jack, why shouldn't I talk like that?"

"Because it's not you mate. Yer the son o' Bootstrap Bill Turner! Ye have fightin' spirit mate. Why don' yer just go back ter Port Royal and get yer bonnie lass?"

"I can't, Jack. She's to marry Norrington." Jack sighed, seeing it was fruitless.

  
"Well me an' the crew'll be at the bar. Hope ye join us soon Will." With that, Jack stood and left leaving Will to drown in his sorrows.

*

Next Chapter: The Wedding. And some other stuff. I'm not telling coz I don't know meself yet. 

  
Author's Note: Don't worry we'll have Jack back into character soon at least. Will and Elizabeth however will take longer to heal.

Hope you enjoyed R&R

  
Kaibun


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OK I only got two reviews for the past chapter but I know from experience that a story never gets many reviews in its early days and I was lucky to get any so I'll just keep writing and see how it goes.

Chapter 2: The Wedding

The sound of Wedding Bells filled Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann stepped out of her mansion and a footman escorted her to the carriage waiting to take her to the chapel. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress and, much to her disgust, a corset. Elizabeth sighed and gulped. Will had never liked her wearing corsets. But Norrington had insisted. It seemed to him, beauty was on the outside and what was inside didn't matter. Elizabeth was adorned with jewels and the dress flowed out behind her. Althogh Norrington had given her a gold ring with a huge diamond on it for their engagement, she wore it not. In it's place was Will's ring, which the Commodore would have to live with for she wouldn't take it off ever. 

Elizabeth looked at the ring as she seated herself in the carriage. She wondered how Will was now. He was probably off on some great adventure with Captain Jack and his crew of misfits. 

She was very wrong.

*

Word had reached Tortuga that the Governor's daughter was to marry Commodore Norrington a week from when the Pearl had arrived at the dock. This had sent Will into another wave of misery. He had at least got off the ship by now, but was far from happy.  
  
Jack was continuously trying to get him drunk, but it never worked. The Pearl's captain was full of liquor and he seemed to have forgotten about Will's problems.

Will hadn't been expecting Elizabeth and the Commodore to wed so soon. He was currently sitting in some bar. Jack was telling adventure stories to the pub and all were listening except him. Will sat at the back of the tavern and watched the eager listeners hear tell of how Jack roped his sea turtles and escaped the island he had been marooned on.

Will looked down at the cut on his hand. There was still a scar from where he'd cut his hand to lift the curse. Elizabeth had one too and so did Jack. Will sighed. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of Elizabeth.

*

"Here she comes. Oh she looks gorgeous." The whispers came from the crowds who lined the path leading up to the church Elizabeth was to marry Norrington in. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the carriage and into the view of the people. Her Father came up beside her and took her arm.

  
"I'm very proud of you Elizabeth. You've made the right choice," he said quietly to her as he led her up the path.  
  
"No, I didn't. The wrong choice, was made for me," she hissed.

  
"Elizabeth you should be happy on your wedding day. Remember, Turner was only a blacksmith."  
  
"He was and is the only man I will ever love," she said, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back.

_'Be strong. It's for Will. He would be dead if you hadn't agreed to marry Norrington.'_

"Elizabeth if Turner really cared about you in the way you say he does, he'd be here now finding some way to 'win you back'," the Governor told her, sure that that would sway her thoughts. Elizabeth looked up and glared. 

"He knows you and the Commodore will never sway. He tried, he really did but if he couldn't go any further short of running away with me for which he would be sent to the noose." The Governor shook his head and looked down. It was then he noticed Elizabeth's ring.

  
"Elizabeth! That is not the Commodore's engagement ring! I am sure the diamond was bigger than that!" Elizabeth pursed her lips.   
  
"It was," she said with a not of defiance.  
  
"Well whatever are you wearing that one for!?" 

"Will gave it to me," she told him assertively.  
  


"Elizabeth! You are about to be married to Norrington and you wear another man's ring upon your engagement finger? Not to mention the diamond is tiny compared the the Commodore's!"

"But this ring means more to me because Will made and used all his savings to buy that diamond. It stands for what should have been, had you and the Commodore not interfered." The Governor's eyes widened and he gave an indignant grunt and he and Elizabeth halted at the steps inside the Church. The Commodore was standing before him with his white wig and all his badges on his uniform. The Governor smiled at him and handed his daughter's hand to the man before him.

Elizabeth had to force herself not to pull away.

When all the people were seated the priest began.

  
"Friends, family and townspeople. We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Elizabeth Swann and Commodore John Norrington."

Elizabeth had purposely asked for a short service, cutting almost straight to the I do's.  

"If anyone here has reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold there piece." Elizabeth had to force herself not to say 'I object.'

"The couple will now read the vows." Norrington turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, since the day you became a woman I knew you were the only one for me. You are beautiful and I feel together we can make Port Royal a better place. You would make me eternally happy if you would be wife." Elizabeth swallowed hard. She had not prepared a 'vow' but she knew what she was going to say.

"Commodore Norrington. You have loved me since I became a woman. Will has loved me since he met me. I might be the only one for you, but Will is the only one for me. My heart belongs to him and will do till the day I die and forever longer. I am only agreeing to become your wife because you saved Will and he is all I care for." Elizabeth looked Norrington directly in the eye as she said it so he knew she meant it. Norrington. Not expecting this, took a slight step backwards. The whole church was silent in shock as they heard what Elizabeth said. Murmurs of 'will turner?' 'the blacksmith?' were buzzing around the church.

  
Governor Swann put his head in his hands. What was she doing?

"Now would they please exchange rings." The ring bearer came up and Elizabeth took the Commodore's ring and he, hers.   
  
"Elizabeth, take this ring as a token of my love for you." Norrington picked up the ring and slipped it on her finger. It was then he noticed Will's ring. "Elizabeth?" he said quietly so only she could hear. He looked up. "That is not my ring!"

  
"No," she replied. "It's Will's." The Commodore stepped back in shock.

"Norrington," Elizabeth said, refusing to call him by his first name, "take this ring as a token of our forced union." The Commodore sighed. She was making a fool of him, but he took the ring.

"Er well now that that is over. Do you, Commodore John Norrington take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, for better or poorer and to have and to hold from this day forward?" Norrington looked at Elizabeth who glared back.

"I do."

"And do you Elizabeth take John Norrington to be you lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, for better or poorer and to have and to hold from this day forward?" Elizabeth pursed her lips.

  
"I do. Only because I have no choice." The priest raised an eyebrow.

"Er well I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Norrington lifted Elizabeth's veil and leant in for the kiss. Elizabeth stood there and accepted it but did not kiss him back. It was nothing like when Will kissed her. When he kissed her she had felt like she was floating, like nothing mattered and she would be happy forever. There was no passion behind Norrington's kiss like there was with Will's and it was extremely one-sided.

Norrington took her arm and led her out of the church. He took her down the steps and helped her into the carriage. The Governor got in next to them.  
  
"Elizabeth that was appalling! I was so embarrassed!" the Governor told her. Elizabeth looked at him coldly.  
  
"I told you. My heart belongs to Will. The Commodore will never have it."

"Well Elizabeth you are Elizabeth Norrington now so I guess that's all that matters." The Governor sighed.

"No I'm not," Elizabeth told him. The Commodore and her father looked up.

  
"Are you keeping your maiden name as well, Elizabeth?"

"No. I'm taking a name I should have had. I am now Elizabeth Turner-Norrington." 

"Elizabeth! I refuse to let you take the name of a blacksmith whom you are not married to!"

"Father I am old enough now to change my name if I wish. That is the name I shall sign and be recognized by whether you agree or not."

  
The Commodore was in shock. He hadn't realized Elizabeth's feelings for Will ran this deep. Maybe he had done the wrong thing. He shook his head. It was too late for that now. They were married.

*

Will walked along the docks his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. Elizabeth would be married now. He still couldn't quite come to grips with the fact that he could no nothing. 

  
Will looked up at the setting sun. He was lost for what to do. Never in his life had he felt so lonely. For as long as he could remember Elizabeth had always been no further than a short walk away. Not any more. Will sat down at the end of a jetty, and, taking his boots off dangled his feet in the water.

"Will mate?" Jack came up behind him. The unorthodox pirate sat down beside him, a bottle of rum in one hand and an empty one in the other. He took a swig from the empty one, realized it was empty and chucked it out to sea. "Will are ye alrigh'?" Will shook his head.

"I feel empty, Jack. Like half my soul is missing."

"I's alrigh' mate! Come drown your woes with ol' Jack an' 'is bottle o' run 'ere."

"I can't Jack. I'm sorry I just don't have the heart to."

"Well mate i's up ter you. But me 'n' the crew is leavin' at dawn. If yer wanna come yer can but if not i's your choice." Jack took another drink and fell backwards, his eyes shut and a ridiculous grin on his face. Will sighed and dragged the Pearl's captain back into the bar. Gibbs took over from there.

  
"Gibbs?" Will asked.

  
"Aye lad?"

"When Jack wakes up tell him I- tell him Will is staying in Tortuga." Gibbs looked at Will sympathetically.   
  
"Aye lad. Listen we're all 'ere sorry about cher bonnie lass." Will looked at Gibbs.

  
"So am I." He turned and walked away and that's the last anyone heard of Will Turner for a very long time.

*

Elizabeth sat in her room- no her and Norrington's room, and looked at the ring on her finger. Next to Norrington's wedding ring it looked rather small but to her it had ten times the worth of the wedding ring.

  
"Elizabeth, love?" came Norrington's voice.

"What?" came the reply. Norrington entered the room.

"Listen Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain Sparrow to you Norrington."

  
"_Captain_ Sparrow has been sighted in Tortuga."  
  
"Who would've guessed?"  
  


"And we have to go after him." Elizabeth gulped. Will was with Jack and the Pearl's crew.

"If it is so. But I beg you not to harm Will." Norrington stiffened at the Blacksmith's name.

"If Will gets in the way I cannot promise he will not be harmed but I shall try my best." He walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a kiss. "I won't be gone long love." Elizabeth nodded. Norrington left the room.

  
Elizabeth looked out the window at the setting sun. Will was out their somewhere.

*

Jack woke up on the deck of the Black Pearl. He looked around wondering how he'd gotten there when Gibbs walked up.

  
"Up ye get there Jack. Had a good sleep? Ye've been out o' it for three days." Jack blinked. Three days? 

"Well then that be some good rum!" he smiled. "Now Gibbs. Help yer cap'n up a Gibbs?" The second mate extended a hand to Jack who managed to get himself on two legs. "Right now where be young William?" The crew looked at Gibbs who hung his head.

"He's gone Jack. Said ter tell ye 'e was stayin' in Tortuga. He walked out on us three nights ago." Jack shook his head.

"He won' las' long out there. 'e's got a broken 'art an' 'e dun't know what he's doin'." Jack ambled off to talk to Anamaria.

*

It had been a week since the Commodore had left on a hunt for Jack. By the time the _Imperial_ had reached Tortuga Jack and his crew had been long gone but word had it that Will hadn't gone with them.

"Elizabeth dear?"

  
"Yes Governor?" she had taken to calling her father Governor, instead of father.

"Listen dear would you let me in?" Elizabeth opened the door. Her father sat down on a chair. "Elizabeth, why won't you let Will go? He's gone and he's not coming back."

"Only because you drove him away! Because you would not accept him though he cared more for me than Norrington ever will! Will _loved__ me! He _loved _me! And I loved him in return that should've been enough for you." The Governor bowed his head. He hadn't thought his daughter was this attached to the blacksmith._

"Elizabeth I am sorry you and Will could not be together but it was just never meant to be." The Governor stood and left. Elizabeth left just after him and made her way downstairs.  
  
She walked through the town for a while talking to people in the streets. They all carefully stayed away from the topic of Will. By now most of the town knew the story and they also knew Elizabeth had changed her name to Turner-Norrington. Many of them felt sorry for her, but some couldn't understand why she would choose a blacksmith over a Commodore.

  
Elizabeth walked past the old blacksmith shop Will used to work in. It had fallen into disarray as Smith had sold it all the better to drink his life away. No one had bought it yet and it had not been cleaned up from when the pirates attacked. She sighed thinking of those days not so long ago when she and Will had been close to each other, and then of the kidnapping during which they had realized the intensity of their love for each other. It all seemed an age ago.

She walked into the blacksmiths and looked through it. There were many swords, beautifully crafted by Will, and various tools used for making them.

  
Elizabeth picked up a particularly fine looking sword. The hilt was encrusted with gold and several jewels also. She wondered who Will had been making such a sword for, for it was clear that he would not have been able to afford gems the size of those.

  
Elizabeth swung the sword. She smiled sadly. During the kidnapping escapade, Will had promised that when they returned to Port Royal he would teach her to swordfight and horse ride. Elizabeth's father had horses, but she was not allowed to ride them. It was 'improper' for a lady as was sword fighting.

She could teach herself. After all, Will had. It would give her some time to think about Will and get her mind off the fact that she was married to a man she despised.

  
*

Next Chapter: Where'd Will go?

Author's Note: OK I hope you liked I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but I currently have five stories on the go. Shouldn't be too long.

Kaibun


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay people but I'm promise I will try and be quicker from now on. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3: A New Forge and a New Identity

It had now been four days since Will had parted from the crew of the Black Pearl. 

After he had given Gibbs his final farewell the other night and left the bar, he had wandered aimlessly through the town. After a couple of days he had decided that he still had a life to attend to and needed a job.

If he wasn't going to be a pirate the natural career path for one of his ability was a blacksmith. He had asked a few villagers and there were several blacksmiths in Tortuga but none in the neighboring town of Corgula. It was a half a days walk from the outskirts of Tortuga but Will had left immediately.

  
So there he was, in a town he had never been in before, homeless, friendless and nursing a broken heart. 

Corgula, he noted almost immediately was not much like Tortuga, but more like Port Royal. Drunks with guns and prostitutes did not line the streets, but families and shops and houses. It reminded Will of his home.

Will scuffed his feet, hands in his pockets as he wandered down the street. It was approaching dark and he would need somewhere to stay. He began looking for a lodge of some kind. Suddenly Will heard a voice.

"Not lost are you dear?" Will turned to face a woman of about 50. She was standing in the doorway of a nice looking house.

  
"Not really," he mumbled, kicking a stray stone.

"It's just I haven't seen you around here before and Madam Roosh knows everybody in Corgula." Will sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

"You don't know a place I could stay by any chance, do you?" he asked. The woman beckoned him in.

"Come inside dear. This is a motel I'm sure I can find you a room." Will thanked her and stepped inside, taking off his boots.

"Would you like some tea dear?" she asked. Will nodded and looked around. The house wasn't lavish in any respects but it had a homey feel about it. Will turned to look out an open window. Night had now fallen and the full moon was reflecting onto the sea, giving the moving water a supernatural feeling. Will looked up at the moon and thought of Elizabeth. He felt incredibly bad that because of him she was married to someone she hated and forced to spend her life with that man. But for the moment there was nothing he could do.

*

Elizabeth sat in a chair, arms rested on the windowsill gazing at the sea. She sighed, remembering her high sea adventures of a couple of weeks ago. The always drunk Captain of the Black Pearl, Barbossa and his wretched little monkey, the crew of pirates, the Aztec gold. And of course, Will. Elizabeth sometimes wondered if it had been worth realizing she was in love with Will. If she hadn't then she wouldn't be suffering such a heartache right now.

She shook her head. That was ridiculous. As many people had said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. But on the other hand, those who have never tasted honey did not have the memory of it to haunt them. Elizabeth sighed. It was all too confusing. 

One thing that was for sure was the fact that Norrington seemed not to have noticed Elizabeth's negative disposition towards their marriage. He had even tried to get her to sleep with him last night.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*

"Elizabeth? Are you coming to bed?" Norrington asked. The man was topless in bed and Elizabeth had taken her nightly position on a chair at the window over looking the ocean. She sighed and obliged her husband, climbing into the other side of the bed. She turned her back to Norrington but stiffened as she felt his hand slide over her side to rest on her stomach. The Commodore turned her around to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. She wished she didn't have to share his bed but they were married so she had no excuse. He didn't force her, but everyone else did. 

Norrington moved closer to Elizabeth and kissed her softly on the lips. His hand snaked over her back.

  
Elizabeth tried to respond, she really did. This man was her husband, so she technically should be enjoying the romance, but all the while it was happening she couldn't help feeling that she was cheating on Will by doing it. 

  
Elizabeth broke away from the kiss, tears in her eyes.

  
"I-I-I-I'm really sorry. I can't do this yet," she whispered. The Commodore nodded.

  
"I understand. When you're ready Elizabeth." They both slipped under the covers and slept.

  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

Elizabeth really did respect the Commodore for not forcing her to do anything. He could easily have done so. He really was a good man but not matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to love him. Will had taken her heart and she knew that no matter how hard she tried he would always have it.   
  
*

"So what's your name dear?" Madam Roosh asked. She and Will were sitting at a table in the main lounge. Will drank from the cup and then set it down on the dented wooden table.

"I don't know you very well but I get a good vibe from you. If I ask you, will you keep my real name a secret. I plan to start with a new identity here," he told her. Madam Roosh frowned and moved a little further away. Will gave a small smile, his first in a long time. Madam Roosh thought he was a murderer or something.

  
"Why are you changing your name?" she asked. Her tone was quite different than before.

  
"My name is Will Turner I-"

"Will Turner? The boy who was engaged to Elizabeth Swann?" Madam Roosh asked. Will smiled sadly.

  
"We were never engaged. Just in love." Will found himself pouring out the entire story of he and Elizabeth, right from when they met when she rescued him, through the years of calling her 'Miss. Swann', right up to her rescue by Jack Sparrow, then her kidnap by Barbossa and his crew. He told her about how they believed she had been the person's whose blood they needed to lift the curse, how he had 'hired' Jack to save her. Then there was the story of how she had been rescued and of her promised marriage to Commodore Norrington.

"I came to Tortuga with Jack and the Pearl's crew but I left them. I came here looking for blacksmith's work, for a new life and identity." 

"Oh you poor lad. That must have been horrible, losing someone you loved like that."

Madam Roosh seemed to have relaxed now that she knew Will wasn't some deranged mass murderer. 

_'Of course he's not,' _she told herself. _'He's much too nice looking for something like that. Then again you never know.'_

"So you came looking for a new identity as a blacksmith?" she asked. Will nodded.

"I am going to change my name to Jack Turner. I'll pretend to be a cousin of Will's." The woman nodded. It seemed a good idea.

"I'll tell you what. My husband died recently. He used to be a blacksmith. His shop is only just down the road here. You are welcome to it. And I promise to keep your identity a secret." 

"You're serious?" Will asked, unable to believe it.

"Of course. He has only been gone a few months; his workshop is still in good condition. And you are always welcome here." Will thanked her profusely.

  
"You can go down in the morning. But right now you need to sleep." Will nodded and Madam Roosh led him upstairs to a spare bedroom. Will thanked her, lay on the bed and was almost immediately asleep.

*

Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake her husband. She quickly and quietly dressed in a corset-less dress and left the mansion.

  
She walked quickly down the streets of Port Royal making her way to Smith Blacksmith's. She had been practicing with a sword early in the mornings recently, so as not to cause a disturbance on her whereabouts. 

She reached the forge and let herself in. It had taken her a while to figure out just exactly how she was going to train herself, and she felt incredibly stupid swinging a blade at nothing. 

For half an hour she did however, exactly that. When she had finished she had a thing layer of sweat on her forehead.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat on a stool. She hoped she never got into a real fight if it was that exhausting. She looked outside and realized her husband and father would be up soon so she quickly closed up the forge and ran home.

*

When Will awoke in the morning he found breakfast waiting downstairs. Madam Roosh had gone out, but had left directions to her husband's forge. Will hastily ate his breakfast and then made his way to the blacksmith's.

It turned out to be much the same as Smtih's. In fact the lay out and placement of equipment was almost identical. Will felt he would be at home here. Even if Elizabeth wasn't only just up the road.

Will wondered how she was doing. She was probably over it by now. She would be married to the Commodore and soon he would again be 'only a blacksmith'. Will shook his head. No that would never happen. He would always be Will Turner to Elizabeth. Now and forever.

Casting those thoughts aside, Will set about to repair the disarray the workshop was in. he spent the next three hours figuring out how the specific tools operated for some of them were a lot more up to date than Smith's had been.

  
During the time he was there, Will found the donkey grazing in a paddock out the back. He had been obviously put to pasture after Madam Roosh's husband had died. The donkey seemed disgruntled to be going back to work.

"Come on little guy," Will said as he coaxed the stubborn ass along. "I'll treat you kindly I promise." Will squatted down, rubbing the donkey's neck and looking into his eyes. Through wordless communication the animal seemed to understand and submissively followed Will into the forge.

  
Will sighed. As of now he was Jack Turner, cousin of the _deceased Will Turner._

*

3 or so years passed and the blacksmith from Corgula named Jack Turner was making a name for himself. His swords were in high demand from most towns in the Caribbean and it was through the grapevine that Governor Swann learnt about him.

  
Governor Swann had been very fond of Will Turner's swords. The care that he took when crafting them had astounded the governor to no end. Maybe this man, his cousin they said he was, had been blessed with the same ability to craft beautiful swords.

The Governor promptly ordered one. He had a rather impressive collection of swords but one that Will had been crafting, a fine specimen with a solid gold handle and gems the size of stones encrusted in the hilt had not been finished before Will had done a runner. It was this sword that the Governor ordered. 

*  
  
Will received the Governor's ordered by mailman. The oddly dressed man the delivered the post dropped by the forge early one Monday morning. Will had been working all night and was getting frustrated with his hair. It was too short to go into a proper pony tail and some of the fringe bits were flopping in his face. Twice he had almost ruined the sword he was working on because of it. Several times, too, he had nearly taken to it with the sword but thought the better of it.

"Jack? Jack are you there?" came a voice. Will left his work and went over to the window, which he leaned out of.

"I'm here," he said. The postie looked around and then located Jack in the window.

  
"Er I have an urgent order for Jack Turner. It's from a Governor Swann." The postie handed him an envelope with the Governor's seal on the back. Will took it, thanked the postie, and retreated inside.

Wondering what the Governor could want with him he tore open the envelope. It was then he realized that the letter was addressed to Jack Turner not Will Turner. The Governor must have heard about him somehow.

  
Sure enough when he opened it, he found an order for the exact same sword Will had been crafting when the pirate escapade had happened. Will sighed. The sword was back in Port Royal, almost completely finished. Oh well, he would have to start from scratch. But right now he had two shoeings for horses and a sword lined up. That would take up a lot of his day and he still had to sleep. He would start the Governor's sword tomorrow.

*

The ship sailed calmly through the water, so silent it was not heard by the Pearl's watch person in the crow's nest. The sleeping figure of Cotton did not notice it either for obvious reasons. Below deck, the rest of the crew slept, except the drunken captain Jack Sparrow who was sprawled out like a star fish on the deck, just by the wheel of the ship.

  
The other ship came up next to the Pearl and several of the crew did awake as loud thuds came to their attention. Gibbs and Anamaria met in the corridor and hurried upstairs. 

  
Anamaria dropped her jaw in shock as she realized what was happening up above.  
  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" she yelled. The drunken captain was roused from his alcohol induced coma and on his feet.

  
"Who's yellin me name?" he asked. By this time, Cotton in the crow's nest was awake too. It was then Jack noticed the bunch of all too familiar pirates on the deck of his ship.

"Wasn't you men supposed to be hanged?" Jack asked as he looked at Barbossa's crew. They all laughed.

  
"We was hung," said Ragetti as he shoved his eye back in. "But the old boss's monkey came frough on us," he laughed. Jack the monkey grinned and tipped his head sideways. In his hand was a piece of the Aztec treasure.

  
"Jack! I told you we shoulda sunk the treasure!" Gibbs yelled. Jack ambled forward, swinging his arms.

  
"How did you come back?" he asked, still incredibly drunk but a little more serious than normal.

"The monkey dun it. Apparently we can only die by death in battle or natural causes. Otherwise if one of the used-to-be-cursed ones takes some treasure," Pintel grinned, "we all come back to life." Jack growled.

Gibbs, Cotton and Anamaria had snuck away, rousing the rest of the crew and telling them to take the lifeboats. Barbossa's crew were too many for them to fight. They came back out to find Jack on the edge of his own plank.

"I'd really hoped we were past all this," Jack grinned weakly, having a sense of déjà vu. Bo'sun growled and pushed Jack off the plank. The captain did a few spins and landed with a belly flop in the ocean. Anamaria, seeing sense, had the others help her lower the last life boat down and they climbed in. Whilst Barbossa's dimwitted crew had watched as Jack had been pushed off the plank, the entire Pearl's crew had escaped by lifeboats right behind them. Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton and his parrot rowed around behind the boat and picked up a disgruntled Jack who was splashing in the water.

"They stole my bloody boat again!" Jack grumped. He wrung out his hat and put the wet item back on his head.

  
"Don't worry, Jack. We'll get yer boat back," Gibbs told him.

  
"I think it's time for us to go see dear William," jack told them. The others nodded and Gibbs began rowing them in the approximate direction of land. They needed a boat before they went to see Will.

  
*

Will looked at the gorgeous sword and closed it in its box. It had taken him only a couple of days to finish. The governor had paid with his order so Will had been able to buy the materials immediately.

  
Will then sat down at his desk, cleared a space amongst the tools and found a spare piece of parchment and a pen.

_Mrs. Norrington,_

Will wrote.

_My name is Jack Turner. I am a cousin of Will Turner of whom I believe you were a close acquaintance. I am unsure how you two knew each other but I have some grieving news for you._

_A drunken pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow turned up here a few days ago to see me. He took off his hat and said something to the equivalent of this:_

_"Will told me at some point that you were his last remaining relative and said that if anything ever happened to him that you were to know. I have been given the somber job of telling you that Will was killed in a fight with another crew of pirates whilst sailing on the Black __Pearl_ with my crew and I."__

_Of course Captain Sparrow's version took fifteen minutes to tell and it was in difficult to understand pirate talk. I have just simplified it for you. I am sorry Mrs. Norrington but Will was brought back here and buried and I saw him with my own eyes._

_Sincerest Apologies_

_Jack Turner _

Will looked at the letter feeling slightly guilty but knew it was for the best. If Elizabeth believed him dead she was more likely to move on.

Even now two and a half years later Will couldn't help but feel incomplete. If only Elizabeth were there his life would be complete.

He folded the letter, wrote Elizabeth's name on it and put it inside the box which held the sword. The postie would collect them tomorrow. Will sighed and shut down the forge. He unhitched the donkey and put him in the paddock behind the blacksmith's. Will locked the front door and headed for Madam Roosh's, which he now called home.

  
*

Next Chapter: Elizabeth receives the letter and blames Norrington.

  
Author's Note: Not much to say just that I hope you liked it.

Kaibun


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. Sending out an update email does help. Personally I know I get lazy and forget to check when some of the fics I am reading are updated. And if you don't get the email from me telling you it is updated, leave your email address at the bottom of your review and I will add you.

Chapter 4

"Delivery for Governor Swann," the maid said as she handed a long parcel that had just arrived by postie, to the Governor. Governor Swann took it, a pleased look in his eyes. The sword had arrived only seven days after he had sent the order which pleased him.

The Governor sat down at the breakfast table where Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth were already seated. The Governor moved aside his plate and cutlery and lay the parcel on the table.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her father weirdly and ceased eating to watch her father unwrap what was apparently _another sword._

The Governor delicately took off the brown paper and was presented with a dusty case. Ignoring this he opened the case. Inside was a sword magnificently crafted. Rubies, sapphires and diamonds the size of stones glittered in the hilt and the blade was perfectly and symmetrically crafted. A fine rope of black and gold tassels hung from the bottom. The governor picked up the sword.

"A fine piece of work. I must say he certainly does possess Will's talent for craftsmanship," the Governor approved. It was then he noticed the small, folded and somewhat dirtied piece of parchment that was still in the box. Carefully placing down his sword he picked it up. "Elizabeth, it's addressed to you," the Governor said in shock. 

Commodore Norrington frowned. Why would this man be writing to Elizabeth.

  
Elizabeth stood and took the piece of parchment from her father's hand. The script in which her name was written seemed familiar to her but she could not place it. She unfolded it and read the letter. The frown with which she started when she read the opening line of 'Mrs. Norrington' was quickly replaced with a look of horror as she read further. Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes and she put one hand to her mouth. The piece of paper shook violently in her hand then fell to the floor as tears streamed down her face and she gave a small cry and ran to her room.              

The Commodore and Governor watched in amazement as Elizabeth ran out of the room. Whatever could have upset her so much?

The Commodore walked over to where the piece of parchment lay forgotten on the floor. He bent, picked it up and read the letter. His eyes went wide and he dropped the letter on the table. He lifted his head slowly and looked at the Governor.

"Governor, Will Turner is dead," he told him sadly. The Governor frowned.

"I don't understand?"

"Jack Turner is the cousin of Will. He said Captain Sparrow visited him not long ago and brought back the body of Will. He was killed in an attack on their ship."

"Oh how horrible!" the Governor remarked and a hand covered his mouth. "Oh poor Elizabeth. Commodore please bring my daughter down here." The Commodore nodded and followed the path Elizabeth had taken upstairs.

He found her sitting in her customary place at the window overlooking the ocean. Her whole body shook as she cried her heart out. Her face was in her hands. The Commodore approached her silently.

"Elizabeth?" he asked quietly. She turned around with a look on her face that made the Commodore step back in shock.

"This is all your fault," she hissed at him, voice shaking with emotion.  

"Elizabeth? Why is it-"

"If you hadn't been so selfish and forced me to marry you, Will wouldn't have left and he would still be alive!" she cried at him, still crying. The Commodore hung his head.

"Elizabeth I am sorry for your loss but Will was only-"

"Only a blacksmith? Is that right Norrington?" Elizabeth's voice was filled with hate. She turned around as she choked on her tears and looked at Will's ring on her finger. Why was life so cruel? She had always secretly hoped that maybe some day she and Will would be reunited. But it was impossible now. Commodore Norrington left without a word. Elizabeth rested her arms on the sill, lay her head on her arms and cried.                  

*

Six months passed and as Jack Turner became more widely known Elizabeth tried to come to grips with the fact that Will was dead. She had become more distant from Norrington and incredibly cold towards him. She felt she could never forgive him.

  
Will in the meantime was continually fighting with himself about whether he had done the right thing or not, telling Elizabeth he was dead.

He was also yearning for the ocean, something which had only become apparent in about the last year. Every time he looked at the ocean he felt it calling to him. Part of him wanted a sensible life as a blacksmith with an assured income, but the other half yearned for the life he had glimpsed that summer so long ago. To be free and go wherever he wanted when he wanted. If Captain Sparrow turned up in Corgula by any chance, Will thought he just might possibly leave with him. 

  
Will found in depressing that he knew he could never see Elizabeth again. HE knew that by leaving her he had resigned himself to being a bachelor for the rest of his life but it was better than living within a five minute walk of Elizabeth. Who knew what might have happened then.  

Will was going to Tortuga that day. There was a shortage of feed in Corgula and Will's supply for the donkey (whom he had named Mr. Sparrow) had dwindled to nothing. Will had to bring the poor beast along to carry the feed.

Will walked up to Mr. Sparrow who was in his paddock. There was not much grass left; there had been no rain for weeks. He clipped a lead rope onto Mr. Sparrow's halter and led the donkey down the street. He nodded to one of the young boys by the name of Richard. Will had kindly taken on the boy as an apprentice. The boy of only 14 had been keen to start as a blacksmith to help with his family's money problems and Will had generously offered to teach him.

  
"Where are you going Mr. Turner?" Richard asked.

"Richard please call me Jack. You make me feel old when you say that." Richard smiled at Will.

  
"Alright then, Jack. Where are you going?" Will had now become accustomed to being called Jack.  
  
"I'm going into Tortuga to get some feed for Mr. Sparrow." Richard nodded, waved goodbye and Will went on his way.

*

Elizabeth swung the sword and drew it up to eye level, facing the point towards the door. She then placed the weapon on the table.

The forge was still a mess. She hadn't really cleaned it up because she only needed it to practice. It wasn't like Will was ever coming back to it either……………….. Elizabeth was still incredibly depressed. The pain which she had felt when Will had left had returned two fold when she learned of his death. Though he had died fighting for the ship like he would have liked, that was still no comfort to the fact that she would never see him again in this life. 

  
Sure he would be waiting for her in the next life, where Norrington wouldn't be able to get in the way, but that was still a long way off for Elizabeth. She was after all only just twenty one. 

Elizabeth swallowed and walked out of the forge. She looked down the dusty street. A couple of chickens wandered across the road, but scattered quickly when a black cat ran out from under a parked cart and tried to pounce on them. Elizabeth gave a small smile.

She walked down the central road heading back to her house.

*

Will reached Tortuga at about 2.00 that afternoon. He gave a small smile as he looked around. Woman in corsets so small they were turning red with flirting with men that had missing teeth, straggly hair and beards and a bottle of rum in each hand. Will shook his head. And it was only 2.00 in the afternoon? What would they be like by the time night fell? Will came to the decision that he had to be out of town as quickly as possible, given that he still had to walk home. 

But first things first. Half the reason he had come to Tortuga was to see if Jack had been in town recently. He tied up Mr. Sparrow at the hitching post outside a bar and carefully walked inside.

As he entered the bar a man went flying past him and was quickly followed by a man with a resemblance to a maddened bull. Will stepped over an unconscious someone just in front of him and seated himself at the bar, casting a wary eye around to make sure he wasn't about to be kidnapped.

  
Will could see why Jack liked this place.

"Hello there Jack," came the barman's voice. Will turned around.

"Afternoon," Will remarked. 

"What can I get you today? We got rum on special?" Will smiled weakly.

  
"No thanks. I just came to ask a few questions."

"Oh you did? Like?"

  
"Like has Jack Sparrow been in town lately?" Will asked. The barman mused.

"Cap'n Sparrow? One that has coal on his eyes and a broken compass?" Will nodded.

"That's him."

"Nope. He ain't been round here for almost a year and a 'alf almost." Will sighed. Disappointing.

  
"Alright well thankyou." Will then exited quickly from the bar before some overeager prostitute tried to seduce him.

  
*

Elizabeth wandered past her father's sword cabinet. More than twenty beautifully crafted swords (only two not by Will) were lined up in order of simplest to most beautiful. At the very end was the sword Jack had crafted. Elizabeth frowned. The sword looked incredibly familiar from somewhere else.

  
Then she clicked. It was the beautiful sword she had found the first time she had been down to Will's old forge. She pulled the sword out and inspected it. It was customary for a blacksmith to engrave their initials just above the hilt in tiny barely visible letters. Elizabeth looked for some.

  
Nothing at first. But upon closer inspection she saw something. Squinting hard and looking incredibly weird Elizabeth found it. A tiny almost invisible _W.T_. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she peered harder trying to make sure she hadn't confused the W with a J. But no. It was there, as plain as day.

What did that mean? Why was Jack using his cousin's initials? Unless…….. Elizabeth wouldn't dare to believe it. But then again Jack Sparrow _had been practically Will's best friend. It seemed fitting that if he changed his name it would mean something. But then why the letter informing her of his death? Why would Will want her to think him dead?_

A horrible thought crossed her mind. What if Will had met someone else and forgotten her? Then again, she reasoned, she _was married whether it was her will or not. And Will had the right to be happy._

  
Elizabeth shook her head. It was all too confusing. But a little piece inside of her was overjoyed that Will might still be alive and her heart began to beat rapidly at the possibility of seeing him again.

But she reminded herself, it could be that Will did have a cousin named Jack and that Jack was just crafting under Will's name. Maybe for more credit. It was then Elizabeth decided she would have to find out. She would go and see Mr. Turner in Corgula and learn for sure whether or not Will was dead.

"Elizabeth?" came Norrington's voice. Her husband entered the room she was in and came up to her. "Elizabeth I have received word that Jack Sparrow is in Tortuga. A crew and I are leaving tonight. I just thought you would like to know." He turned to leave when Elizabeth grabbed his arm.  
  
This was her chance.

"May I come? I wish for a chance to be on the sea again. It has been so long," she told him. Norrington was visibly shocked by her words but nodded.

  
"If it is alright with your father by all means you may come. He will probably agree. He did mention something about sending someone to Corgula to see if the blacksmith Jack will move to Port Royal so he is able to help Jack set up a business. Your father apparently has a erm _soft spot _for this blacksmith given who he is related to." Elizabeth outwardly kept up the look of just being happy she was allowed to go but inside she was rejoicing. 

  
This was perfect. She would be able to go and see Jack/Will without any questions. She would just offer to go and find him because she had nothing to do.

"Thankyou very much – James," Elizabeth said, calling Norrington by his first name since they had been married. She kissed him on the cheek. Norrington smiled at the use of his first name and the kiss. The poor guy thought she was finally becoming close when in actual fact he was dangerously close to losing her forever. Not that he ever really had her………..

"I'm going to get some of my things," Elizabeth told him. Norrington nodded.

"Meet me at the docks at seven o'clock." Norrington left without another word

*

Will lugged out the two huge sacks of feed and tied them to the donkey like saddle bags. The donkey said nothing as will unhitched him and lead him along the main road out of town. It was around 3.00 and he still had a six hour walk ahead of him. Sighing, Will took the donkey and trudged home.

Will reached his forge at around half past nine that night. He was aching like nothing imaginable and the poor donkey was stuffed. Will gave him an extra big feed that night and even let the donkey sleep in the forge due to the sub zero temperatures outside.

He locked up the forge and made his way back to Madam Roosh's where the kindly older woman had left him a hot bath. Sighing in contentment, Will quickly discarded his clothes and slipped into the hot water.

*

Elizabeth stood, waiting for Norrington in the freezing cold. He had escorted her down to the dock and onto the _Imperial _where she now stood at the bow of the ship.

"Elizabeth?" Norringotn asked. Elizabeth pulled her coat tighter around her small body and turned to face the Commodore.

"Thankyou for letting me come, James," she smiled. Norrington smiled.

"It's my pleasure Elizabeth. Now if we're starting to move in a minute so you might want to go below-" He was cut off by a reproachful look from his wife.

"Commodore Norrington. I have been on a ship before. I have been kidnapped by pirates and fought a high seas battle I do not think I need to go below," she told him indignantly. The Commodore nodded.

"We will be in Tortuga by sunrise. We plan to spend one full day looking for Mr. Sparrow. I wanted to ask if you would go and ask Jack Turner to return with us. Otherwise you will have to stay on the ship while we hunt for Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

"I will go and find Jack. After all he was an acquaintance of Will's." Norrington nodded.

  
"Very well then. We have the top cabin just over there so if you feel like sleeping, that's where you may." Elizabeth nodded and gave Norrington the first kiss on the lips that she had improvised.   
  


"Thankyou so much," she smiled. Norrington nodded and left to attend to other matters.

Elizabeth watched the approaching ocean as the boat sailed out of Port Royal. She sighed and headed inside to sleep.

*

Next Chapter: Will Elizabeth and Will meet? Not if I have my way. 

Author's Note: Not much to say (again) read and review I guess!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Nothing to say except THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Turner-Norrington?" came a voice. Elizabeth opened her eyes. Lieutenant Gillette was standing at her bedside. "Mrs. Turner-Norrington? We have docked in Tortuga. The Commodore requests that you go after Mr. Turner." Elizabeth nodded and stood, straightening her dress. She had fallen asleep in it last night. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair.

"Thankyou Lieutenant. I shall be right up." The lieutenant left and Elizabeth put on a pair of shoes before following him.

She walked down the plank and off the _Imperial and carefully into Tortuga. It was still quite dark, about 4.00 in the morning. Most of the inhabitants of the town were unconscious in the streets. Elizabeth had heard about Tortuga and knew she didn't want to be there when they awoke. Quickly she left the city, following the signs pointing to Corgula._

  
Elizabeth had been preparing herself for a long walk but she didn't realize just how long it took to walk between the towns. She reached the town of Corgula at 10.30 that morning, dusty, travel worn and looking not at all her usual well groomed self.

  
The villagers apparently were not accustomed to seeing a woman as respectable as Elizabeth in their town. She got a few stares from the villagers but Elizabeth ignored them. After half an hour of wandering she decided to ask.

  
"Excuse me," Elizabeth asked an older woman. The woman turned around and Elizabeth noted the deep lines in her face and dusty hair. But she had a kindly smile.

  
"Can I help you dear?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm looking for Jack Turner, the blacksmith?" Elizabeth asked. The woman smiled.

  
"He's a couple of shops down on the left. I think he's working at the moment." Elizabeth thanked the woman and headed down to the sign she could now see which read Turner Blacksmiths. 

Elizabeth stopped outside the door. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She was either about to be extremely crushed or overjoyed. Oh well only one way to find out. Elizabeth opened the door to the noise of the forge turning.   
  
She looked around the forge. It was much the same as Brown's shop back in Port Royal. 

"Jack?" she asked, looking for somebody.

*  
  
Will looked up as he heard 'his' name. He looked around the forge. Nothing. Going back to his work, he suddenly heard it again.

"Jack?" 

_'I know that voice,'_ Will thought suddenly. Hardly daring to believe it, he turned around. Will dropped his hammer and almost collapsed.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered.

Elizabeth stood a couple of feet away. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Will," she whispered back, seemingly afraid he would disappear. Elizabeth ran to Will, wrapping her arms around him. Will buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight into him. Elizabeth looked up at him. Will bent forward and covered her mouth with his. His hands found their way to the side of her head and he ran them through her hair. Elizabeth closed her eyes, savoring the sensations she was experiencing. 

When they broke apart, both looked into each other's eyes. 

"Will," Elizabeth whispered as she ran her finger across his lips. "I thought you were dead. You sent me the letter-" Will sshed her with a finger to her lips.

"I know. I'm sorry but I thought it best. Elizabeth you have no idea how much I've missed you," Will told her. Elizabeth shook her head.

"As much as I have missed you, Will. I thought I wouldn't make it when you left," she told him.

"I can't believe you're really here. I thought I would never see you again. After Jack and I leapt the fort I thought we would never meet again," Will told her.

"I felt so guilty when I married the Commodore. The only thing that made me go through with it was the knowledge that I'd saved you," she told him. Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes. "I've missed you so much, Will," she told him, choking on her tears.

"I know," he told her.

Elizabeth soon calmed down and Will sat her down next to him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," he told her.   
  
For the next hour and a half the two of them told their story to the other, concerning the last three years of their lives.

"So your father wants me to come back to Port Royal?" Will asked, amazed at this stroke of luck. Elizabeth shook her head.

  
"He wants Jack to come to Port Royal. I'm sure you could pass off as Jack. Cut your hair short, cut off your moustache. They won't recognize you. You've changed Will," she told him. Will nodded.

"There is nothing that could separate me from you now, Elizabeth," he told her. "Nothing. I will come back to Port Royal and live under the alias of Jack Turner." Elizabeth smiled, her cheeks still wet. But her smile faltered.

  
"Will even if you do come back. I-I-I-It doesn't change that I'm still married to the Commodore," she told him. Will nodded.

"But even being in the same town as you is enough for me," he told her, taking her hand. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well if you are going to come I suggest you pack. We leave tonight." Will nodded.

"All I need is the donkey," Will told her. Elizabeth nodded and looked over at Mr. Sparrow. Will embraced Elizabeth in another hug.

"I love you Elizabeth," he told her. Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you too, Will." And for the first time in three years, both of them felt complete.

*

"Jack? Jack? We can't find any decent ships. Only a small sailboat like Anamaria's old one," Gibbs told his Captain. The drunken pirate turned around, his customary bottle of rum waving in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Gibbs nodded.

  
"Aye sir. We've asked everyone and anyone." Jack nodded.

  
"Alright then. Just do your best, mate." Gibbs nodded and strode off to see a man about a boat.

  
Jack turned around again. He was standing on a wharf looking out to sea. He was imagining Will's reaction when the boy found out that Jack had lost the Pearl again.

  
That was another thing all in its own. How was he going to get his ship back? The pirates were immortal, he didn't know how to lift _this curse, and what's more he didn't even have a boat!_

Jack sighed and took another swig of rum, his eyes going slightly crossed.

"Anyway I'm off for a nap now," he told no one in particular and keeled over backwards, snoring.

*

"Elizabeth!" the Commodore yelled. It was now dark and the Commodore was becoming worried. He rushed down the plank. "Elizabeth you took a long time," the Commodore asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"The donkey was being stubborn," she told him. It was then the Commodore noticed Elizabeth's accomplice.

  
"This must be Jack?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"He has agreed to go back with us to Port Royal." The Commodore nodded. The man before him had shorter hair than Will had had, but it was not cut right to his head. His face was clean-shaven and he was currently clasping the halter of an agitated looking donkey.

  
"Mr. Turner. I am Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth's husband," Norrington said as he introduced himself.

  
"I am pleased to meet you sir," Will said trying to mask the nastiness he was feeling, from his voice. The man that stood before him was the very reason he and Elizabeth had suffered so much over the last three years. Commodore Norrington then turned to Elizabeth.

"We leave immediately," he told her. Elizabeth nodded and turned back to Will. Norrington departed but stopped abruptly and turned around. "I am sorry to hear about your cousin, Jack. The world has lost a fine man," he said respectfully and then went aboard the ship. Will ground his teeth together, trying to control his anger.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will," she whispered. "We have to go aboard. One of the crew will take Mr. Sparrow down to the luggage area," Elizabeth told him. Will nodded, still angry, and lead Mr. Sparrow up the plank and then handed his halter over to a crew member who took the donkey below.

*

They arrived in Port Royal about 7.00 the next morning. Elizabeth, Will and Norrington went to the manor to inform The Governor of what had happened on the trip. He smiled when he saw 'Jack'.

"Well my boy I have to say you certainly do possess the craftsmanship that made your cousin so remarkable," Governor Swann told him. Will gave a small smile and his eyes wandered.

  
The manor was exactly the same as he had always remembered it. Polished floors, vast staircases and many ornamental things as well. A small smirk tugged at Will's lips as he looked over at a candelabra on the wall, that had one arm missing. Below it was the jug that contained the arm. It was the same one Will had broken when he had delivered the Commodore's sword to Governor Swann many years ago.

"Elizabeth would you take Jack down to Brown's old forge please. I have purchased the building for him and I would like him to use it," Governor Swann said. Elizabeth nodded.   
  
"Yes, father. Jack?" she asked. Will turned around. He nodded and then headed out the door.

The Commodore watched them go.

  
"He does bear a striking resemblance to Will," The Governor sighed. Commodore Norrington nodded.

"I thought the same thing, sir. Anyway to more important matters. Captain Sparrow was not able to be located and many of the villagers claim he hasn't been there in almost 2 years." Goverenor Swann frowned.

"That is not what I expected. Oh well. I have a meeting to attend now. I shall see you later." The Commodore bowed and left hastily. He strode out of the gates and headed to Brown's forge.

*

"My father didn't even recognize you," Elizabeth laughed. Will grinned.

"I guess that's a good thing then. Everyone else seems to," he told her. They had walked through the streets and Will had been approached several times and welcomed back to Port Royal. He had coolly informed them that Will was dead and that his name was Jack. 

Many people were saddened to learn that Will had died.

Elizabeth smiled as they headed for the forge. She had never thought she would be walking in Port Royal with Will again. And even though they were the only two that knew Will's true identity, it still filled her with joy that it was really Will.

They reached the forge and Will stood before it.

  
"I never thought I'd be back here," he told her, placing his hand on the door. Elizabeth placed her hand on his and pushed the unlocked door open.

"You're back now, Will," she told him. He smiled and stepped inside. 

It looked exactly the same as he had left it three years ago. Right down to the smashed light bulb Mr. Brown had smashed across Jack Sparrow's head, to the slashed sack that Jack had sprayed into his face and, Will gave a small laugh, the small hole in the door where he'd thrown a sword to stop Jack escaping. 

"Well," he sighed, taking Elizabeth's hand. "I'm back." Will frowned suddenly. He had the horrible feeling he'd forgotten something. Then it hit him and he gave a chuckle.

  
"I left Mr. Sparrow on the ship," he told Elizabeth. She smiled and lead him out of the forge. 

They made their way to the Imperial, where Mr. Sparrow, the indignant donkey was being lead onto land by a crew member.

"I'll be taking that," Will smiled. He took Mr. Sparrow's lead rope from the soldier and headed back to the forge.

*

Commodore Norrington opened the forge door and frowned. No Jack and no Elizabeth. Just as he suspected. Jack was too much like Will for his liking. The Commodore took a seat on something convenient and waited for them to return.

Elizabeth and Will walked into the forge five minutes later. The smiles on their face faleteered a little when the noticed the Commodore looking extremely menacing.

"Commodore er Norrington, is it?" Will asked. The Commodore glared, ignoring Will and looking to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I thought you were just taking Jack down here," the Commodore warned. Elizabeth nodded, regaining composure.

  
"I was. But Jack left his donkey," Elizabeth indicated to Mr. Sparrow, "on the ship. As he does not know his way around Port Royal I offered to show him to the ship and then back here," she told him.

The Commodore's eyes flared but he knew he was beaten.

  
"Fine. But you have to come with me now," he told her, taking her arm rather roughly. He lead her out of the forge without so much as a goodbye to Jack. Elizabeth turned around mouthed, 'love you,' and then disappeared out the door. Will smiled and turned to Mr. Sparrow.

  
"Well, Mr. Sparrow. Welcome to your new home." The donkey gave an agitated hee-haw and Will smiled.

  
He was working doing what he loved, in the town he'd grown up in, a five minute walk from the woman he loved. Life couldn't get much better.

  
But in the real world, paradise doesn't last long.

  
*

Next Chapter: Nope not saying anything.

Author's Note: Thankyou so so so so so so much for the reviews! I have 37 reviews and only four chapters! Thank you guys so much! And as long as you keep reviewing like this I will do my absolute best to assure I don't leave you hanging…….. too long  ;)

Kaibun 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews I got 25 for Chapter 5! I was so happy! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long but I've been computerless on holiday so yeah.

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

It had now been a month since Will had returned to Port Royal and it felt like he had never left. Elizabeth visited him daily telling her husband and father that she liked being with Jack because he'd known Will.

It had moved Will deeply to learn that Elizabeth had worn his ring on her engagement finger and even more so when he learned she had taken his last name.

Will sat at his forge looking at the ring that hung on a chain around his neck. It was Elizabeth's signet ring. She had given it to him but being a man he couldn't wear a ring in the shape of a heart with a red gem in it so he had put it on a necklace that he now never took off.

There was a knock on the door and Will turned around smiling contently. It was probably Elizabeth. She hadn't been down today.

His smile however quickly left when he saw who it was. Will stood up and bitterly bowed his head a little.

"Good Morning, Commodore," Will said.

"Good morning, Jack. I have something I need to talk to you about." Will nodded, bowing his head a little so his hair, which had grown incredibly fast almost to the length it was when he had been on his pirate adventures, covered his face.

The Commodore looked at him.

"I'm going to be straightforward and I'm going to ask you do you have any interest in Elizabeth beyond that of friendship?" he asked. Will shook his head.

"Not beyond friends, no sir," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Good. Because as you well know she is _my wife and just because you are so much like Will does __not mean you have any right to her. I've seen the way she talks about you, the way you look at her. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you two are always meeting up. She's out of your class, Turner," Norrington told him and then spun on his heel and strode out. Will frowned after him resisting the urge to throttle the arrogant man._

  
Instead he took to a sword he was crafting for the Governor, visualizing it as the Commodore as he pummeled it.

*

Jack Sparrow wandered drunkenly into the bar in Tortuga.

"Good morning to you," he said to the bartender, even though it was getting dark.

"Er yes, good morning Captain Sparrow. What can I get for you this after- this morning?" the barman asked as he cleaned a cup out with a dirty rag.

"Nope not drinkin' this mornin'," Jack told him. The barman did a double take.

"Your feeling alright, Jack?" he asked.

"Excellent. Now I was wonderin' if you could tell me whereabouts I could find a Will Turner?"

The barman raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Will Turner? He's been dead nigh on three years now. Din't you know?" Jack's charcoaled eyes widened.

"No I can't say I did. How'd 'e die?" Jack asked.

  
"No idea. But someone who will is his cousin. Got the same name as you incidentally. Jack Turner, he works as a blacksmith in Corgula. You could pop over and see him."  
  
"I think I might just do that," Jack smiled. He picked up his hat, placed it on his head and walked out without so much as a thankyou. The bartender, used to this behaviour from Jack, went back to spit cleaning his mugs.

*

Will sighed. It was two mornings after his little confrontation with the Commodore and Elizabeth still hadn't been to see him. Obviously Commodore Norrington had spoken to her as well. This depressed Will, as he couldn't go to Elizabeth. It would look dodgy if he turned up at the Governor's manor asking for Elizabeth.

As if on cue, she burst in the door, looking angered and disorientated.

  
"How dare he?" she asked to no one in particular. 

"Dare he what, Elizabeth?" Will asked. He was sitting on a stool, polishing a finished sword, but stood up as she entered.

  
"He locked me in the house. Well not locked exactly, but he wasn't letting me come out. He was going on about me getting too close to another blacksmith," she raved. "And I mean-" She was cut off as Will covered her mouth with his in an effort to silence her. It worked and eventually she gave in, wrapping her arms around his back. Will held Elizabeth's face and just as things were about to get carried away, an unexpected voice broke their peace.

  
"Well I'm glad to see you two together again but save it for the bloody bedroom. Savvy?" Elizabeth and Will turned around, a little embarrassed but ecstatic at who they saw.

  
"Jack!" Will grinned. He hugged the Captain. Jack shrugged.

"I could say the same thing to you mate," he said. Will frowned but Elizabeth now had Jack in a tight embrace. She gave him a kiss and told him it was wonderful he was back.

"Well it's wonderful to see you again too, love," he grinned. "I knew you'd miss me."

Jack sat on a chair, took off his hat, then leant back and crossed his legs and arms, looking expectantly at Will.

"Now Will. I've got a bone to pick with you, savvy?" Will nodded and took a seat, Elizabeth on his lap. "Now I came lookin' for you in Tortuga where we last left yer and the barman tells me you're dead. And then 'e tells me yer've got a cousin with my name working as a blacksmith. Well I'm sorry mate but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Saw through it immediately I did. So off I drag me crew to Corgula, only to learn yer'd buggared off with yer bonnie lass! So I finally drag my arse back here and find you two making out in the blacksmith forge. Explain."

Will took a deep breath and then gave Jack a full account of everything that had happened since he had left them three years ago. For half an hour he told of his life those last three years.

"Right now I've got a question to ask you too, Jack. Why would you come looking for me, and drag your whole crew along?" Will asked. Jack cleared his throat.

"Well you see Will, it's not exactly my whole crew." Jack winced.  
  
"What?"

"Well it's just me Cotton, 'is parrot, Gibbs and Anamaria. And some people we picked up in Tortuga. See what happened was…." And for another half hour Will and Elizabeth listened to Jack's recount of the return of Barbossa's pirates, how the curse had been responsible for re incarnating them and how they had taken his beloved ship.

"What are you going to do?" asked Elizabeth in concern. Jack looked at Will.

  
"Well see what we were hoping mate," he gave Will a small pleading grin. "Is that you and Elizabeth if she wants, would help me out. Will's the son of the best bloody pirate I ever knew." Will helped Elizabeth off his lap and then stood up, looking her in the eye.

"Elizabeth-see- I have to go. Jack's my best friend. And I haven't said anything but ever since the time you were kidnapped I've been yearning to go back to sea. I think if I go now and help Jack that I'll be able to put aside that part of my life and come back here and live happily." He bowed his head, taking her hand.

  
"Will," she told him. "Of course you have to go. Jack's your friend. And you may think you're very clever but I have noticed the wistful look you get in your eye when you see the ocean. The way you don't mention it, like it's taboo. I'm not going to stop you going, Will. But I'm coming too," she smiled. Will shook his head immediately.   
  
"No Elizabeth. No way. I would have to spend my whole time defending you." Elizabeth raised her eyes defiantly.

  
"Oh really?" she asked. "I can wield a sword as well as any of your pirate friends," she told him confidently. Will smiled.

  
"Elizabeth there is no way you can-" He stopped suddenly as Jack sprung behind Elizabeth, pulling her head back by her hair and holding a blade to her throat. Will's eyes widened in shock.

"Jack?! What're you-"

"Now tell me love. If I was another pirate who had you in this predicament. How you escape?" Elizabeth took a deep breath, swung her leg back, kicked Jack in the shin. The pirate gasped and took a step back. Elizabeth took the moment of weakness to seize his sword. She spun around, kicked Jack in the chest, knocking him down. Then with her foot on his ribcage she swung the sword in a figure of eight and pointed the tip at the pirates throat.

"I am not a helpless little girl anymore Mr. Sparrow." Will blinked. It had happened so fast he almost didn't believe it. 

"She's good mate," Jack said, watching the sword carefully. "But geez did ya have ter kick so bloody 'ard?" Jack moved away from the sword to rub his shin for added emphasis.

Elizabeth took her foot off Jack's chest, handed him back his sword and turned to Will, hands on her hips.  
  
"I am going with you Will." Will sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But before we go, we have to take a trip to the Commodore and make a little revelation." Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright then. But I refuse to go on board a ship wearing a dress," she told Jack and Will.

  
"Jack. Talking of ships, how are we going to go after your ship, if we don't have one." Jack looked at him like he was stupid.

  
"We're going to commandeer a ship. I had a look on the way in and chose the _Flawless." Will nodded. He should have guessed. "Anyway about that dress love. I'm sure Will has something you can wear. I myself am going to see my crew and set about commandeering the _Flawless_." Without a word Jack left._

  
Will and Elizabeth headed back to Will's small house to get her some clothes. While she was changing Will pulled his hair back, and grabbed the sword and sheath that he kept under his bed. It was the same one he had used against the crew of Barbossa. He was just fastening it to his belt when Elizabeth came out.

  
She was wearing much the same as Anamaria had been when Will had last seen her. Her white shirt was partially tucked in to a pair of plain dark leggings and she was wearing a pair of boots.

  
Will chucked her a sword, belt and sheath and the two headed outside. Will took the rest of Mr. Sparrow's feed and left it at the local inn with a note. The landlords looked after Will's donkey for him when he went away. He explained that he had urgent business and Mr. Sparrow needed daily exercise and feeding.

  
With that done, the two headed up to Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth lead the way in and headed for the dining room where her father and husband were conveniently seated talking business.  
  
"Father." Elizabeth said, striding in. The Commodore and Governor looked up from their work.

The Governor almost choked when he saw his daughter.

"Elizabeth," he coughed. "Great Scott what are you wearing?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled.

  
"Clothes," she answered. The Governor moved his eyes along.

  
"Jack?" he asked. "Whatever are you carrying a sword for?" Will looked at the two with distaste. He didn't usually hold grudges against people but it was because of these two men that he had lived in misery for the best part of three years.

"My name is not Jack. Nor am I the cousin of Will. I am Will himself. And I have decided, given that Elizabeth and I will be leaving soon, that it is time I reveal myself." The Governor's jaw dropped.

  
"But Elizabeth!? Did you- Why didn't you-"

"I told you father, on the day of my wedding, that I would only ever love one man. That man is Will."

The Commodore stood, snarling. 

"I knew it," he hissed. "I knew it almost immediately after you arrived. The way you and Elizabeth got on so well, the way she was always with you, always spoke of you."

Will held his head up, looking at the Commodore with angry eyes. His voice however portrayed none of his anger.

"I feel sorry for you Norrington. You are selfish. You care nothing for others."

  
The Commodore glared at the newly revealed Will in front of him.  
  
"I should have hung you that day we almost hung Jack," he told him. "I knew I would never hear the end of this. How many times do you have to be told, Turner. She's out of your league."

"Maybe so," Elizabeth said, taking Will's hand. "But love disregards class and status. True love, Commodore. Is something you will never understand. If you had truly loved me you would have let me marry Will three years ago. Will and I are leaving now. Captain Jack Sparrow has asked us to join him on a small quest and we have agreed.

Goodbye Commodore. Father."

Elizabeth turned. Will smirked and winked at the Commodore, only infuriating the man more.  
  
The Governor sat in shock as they left and the Governor, in a furious tirade ordered the arrest of Jack Turner.

*

Will and Elizabeth hurried down to the port, knowing the Commodore would be after Will. They met Jack, who was standing on the dock. Since Barbossa's crew was gone there was now hardly any guards on the docks. The few that were there had quickly been knocked unconscious by Jack and his crew and they now had control of the ship. The ship was however about 100m out to sea. Will asked Jack just exactly how they were going to get there.

Five minutes later the three of them had located a small paddle boat, tipped it upside down and waded into the ocean. 

"Jack remember last time we did this and I said it was either brilliance or madness?" 

"Aye."

"I have now officially labeled it madness." It took them no more than ten minutes to reach the boat.

  
As Jack's crew pulled them aboard, they watched hundreds of redcoats flock to the port. Commodore Norrington was at the head of them, and led a group of men onto the _Imperial_ and they quickly came after them.

But Jack hadn't picked the _Flawless for no reason. Using the ships incredibly advanced streamlining and light build they easily outran the redcoats._

As Port Royal faded into the distance, at the bow of the ship Will stood beside Elizabeth, arm around her shoulders. As the Port became no more than a dot in the distance Elizabeth turned to Will.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He lifted his hands to her face and kissed her passionately. Elizabeth hugged Will tightly and when they broke apart, they stood there in contentment, Will with his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and she with her arm slipped around his waist.

*

Next Chapter: ?

Author's Note: *wipes tear*. So happy. Hehe not for long so long as I'm the author. Will get the next update out soon.

  
Kaibun  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm at a hundred and I only have 6 chapters up that's so cool :D thanks!

Chapter 7

Will's eyes flickered open and he became aware that his arm was wrapped around Elizabeth. He kissed her forehead.

"Morning," he smiled. Elizabeth smiled back at him. She lifted her arm and ran a finger from Will's temple round to his lips."I never thought I'd wake up lying next to you," she told him. Will smiled and moved closer to Elizabeth, kissing her fully on the lips. He ran his hand down her side and into the small of her back.The two were broken apart by a violent lurch from the ship. Elizabeth gave a laugh as Will was thrown sideways. He stood up mock glaring at her. Elizabeth was about to say something when the door of their compartment burst open. Jack stood in the doorway and looked at Will.

"I hope you two weren't doing what I think you were doing," he said a little amused. Will went red.

"No Jack you idiot." Elizabeth laughed and got out of bed."Anyway I came down here to ask you two if you have any ideas on getting me ship back?"

Will thought for a moment. So the pirates were back and immortal again. And this time they didn't know how to lift the curse and Barbossa's pack of fleabags had Jack's ship. Will really was stuck for ideas. Even if they confronted the pirates, what would it do? It's not like they'd be able to kill them and reclaim Jack's ship.

"Jack do you think maybe the curse can be lifted in the same way as last time?" Will sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth and she clasped his hand."Well I _did _think about that but the only problem is the one who took the coin and recursed the pirates was Jack that bloody monkey and that means we'd have to get our hands on him which is going to be damned near impossible." Elizabeth watched in amusement as Jack explained this with much flailing of his hands and bobbing, shaking and nodding of his head.

"Mr. Sparrow I seem to remember informing you that rum was I quote a 'vile' drink. You obviously have not listened to a word I said." Jack looked at her seriously, at least as seriously as a drunken unorthodox pirate can and said  
  
"Of course I have darling. And I chose to give the rum the benefit of the doubt and give it a second chance." Elizabeth laughed.

"Anyway back to what we were talking about before," Will interrupted. "Jack, is……… Jack with the pirates?" Jack nodded. "Well before we go gallivanting after them we should really see if the Aztec treasure is still at the Isla de Muerta." Jack nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll tell the crew to set course for it. Now you two had better come upstairs. Will it's time you learnt how to steer a ship." Will smiled and nodded. Jack disappeared out the door, his drunken stagger not helped by the rocky ship.

"Well then," Elizabeth said. Will raised an eyebrow.

"What, Elizabeth?"

"I am going to get changed now so you're going to have to go upstairs." Will rolled his eyes but headed out of the cabin and upstairs.

Commodore Norrington banged a fist angrily on the table.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled. He was conversing with a couple of Lieutenants and Governor Swann. They were discussing the small matter of Elizabeth having an affair and running of with pirates."Commodore Norrington _please _don't do anything rash," the Governor tried to sooth him. The Commodore was livid at the fact that after all this time that blacksmith had still managed to steal his woman. He looked like a royal idiot. His wife had been stolen from him by a blacksmith, he hadn't managed to capture Captain Sparrow and a bunch of pirates had commandeered the best ship in his fleet.

"Governor your daughter is out with a drunken captain and his raggedy crew. Not to mention the fact that she has dishonored your name in having an affair."

"Now, now Commodore. We don't really know if Elizabeth had an affair. The fact that she knew Jack was Will doesn't mean to say she was having an affair with him." The commodore looked at Governor Swann like he was stupid.

"I'm not going to answer that one Governor. We will send out a ship after Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow. We shall not rest until they are found." Governor Swann sighed.

"Excuse me sir, I'm not really sure but maybe they are going to that island the er Isla de Muerta I think it was called," Lieutenant Gillette asked. Commodore Norrington frowned.

"You may be right Gillette. Lieutenant assemble my best men and have them board the _Imperial._ I want to leave before noon." Lieutenant Gillette nodded and hurriedly exited the mansion. The Commodore turned to leave.

"Er may I make a request before you leave, Commodore Norrington?" Governor Swann asked. Commodore Norrington gave a curt nod. "I was wondering if you would do me a favour and try your hardest _not _to kill Mr. Turner. I admit I have taken an _immense _liking to his swords, it would be a shame for such skill to go to waste." The Commodore looked like he was about to explode.

"I will try my best," he said, and then strode out of the mansion.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked as she appeared on deck in her pants and white shirt. She spotted him at the wheel of the ship, being coached by Jack. Elizabeth smiled as Will turned right as Jack yelled 'left! No other left'. Elizabeth came up behind him. "Will you don't seem to be having much luck," she told him. He grinned at her and went back to the wheel.

Even an idiot could clearly see that Will was in his element when he was at sea. Nothing seemed to bother him and he was smiling now like a child at Christmas.

"Well you seem to have things under………… control. I need to do some things." Jack disappeared below deck. Will and Elizabeth stood at the wheel of the ship silently."Elizabeth," Will said suddenly. She stepped next to him.

"Yes?"  
  
"Can- can I ask you something?" he asked. She smiled.

"You just did." He gave a small smile.

"No something else."

"Alright." Will took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Why me?" he asked. "You could be married to Norrington, have money, wealth, security. I can't offer you any of that." Will hung his head. Elizabeth cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Will," she said. "I could have had all those things. But do you know the one thing I wouldn't have had? Happiness, Will. Happiness. As long as I'm happy and with the man I love," she looked into his eyes, "I don't need the other things." This didn't seem to satisfy Will.

"But you were brought up in an environment that was secure. You had money, social status. All that would be gone if we were ever together."

"Will do you really think I'm worried about that? If you do then you don't know me as well as you think. I love you, Will. I don't care about class or money. I would rather spend my life with you with _no _money, than with everything I want in the world except the man I love." Will sighed.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." She smiled at him, eyes flitting across his face and running her finger down his cheek. Will lifted his hand, cupping her small face in it. Elizabeth leant onto Will, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and his arms wrapped themselves around her tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"Sorry to break up the mood mates but we got company!" Jack yelled down the deck. Elizabeth looked back in the direction they had come from.

"Oh no!" she yelled. What was unmistakably a ship from the royal fleet was coming up behind them. Elizabeth ran over to the ship's port and gave a frustrated sigh as Will came up behind her.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" she asked in as exasperated tone. Will laughed.

"Let's go see what Jack wants us to do," he suggested. Elizabeth nodded and they went to find the captain. Jack was at the ship's wheel.

"What's happening, Jack?" Will asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"This is the best ship in the fleet, Will. Do you really think I'm worried about them?" Will shrugged. Jack was right. The _Imperial_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Will drew his sword from its scabbard and indicated for Elizabeth to do the same.

For the next hour or so Will worked with Elizabeth on her footwork. By the end of it, both of them were sweating. Elizabeth's hair had all fallen out of its pony tail and her face was a little red.

"Well it seems as thought the Commodore has given up chase," she commented as she looked back and saw no ship coming up behind them.

"Of course he would. He knows I'd never let you go," Will smiled. Elizabeth laughed and the two of them sat on the deck. Jack came past a few minutes later and told them to get to work.

The Commodore glared as the Imperial disappeared across the horizon.

"Head for the Isle de Muerta," he told Lieutenant Gillete. "We shall take the route East and head them off." Gillete yelled the orders to the crew. Commodore Norrington sighed.

Where had he gone so wrong? He had though Elizabeth was happy with him. He knew she would always love Will, but he'd thought maybe they could be together. He just wanted to try and convince her one last time to come back. And Will's head on a platter would go down nicely as well. But he didn't think he'd actually do that one. Elizabeth would hate him even more than she already did.

The Commdore grabbed the side of the ship in frustration and then went below deck to retire to his cabin for the night.

CRASH. Will winced as Jack threw even more treasure behind him and effort to look for something that appealed to him. Will took a seat on a nearby rock and watched Jack examine a gem encrusted crown. He placed it on his head, winked at Will then began scavenging through the piles of gold again. Elizabeth was back on the ship sleeping and Will looked up as Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Any idea how to lift the curse?" Will asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"Not one, lad. But we're in a bit more luck now that we got ourselves a ship. I'd advise taking the treasure with us." Gibbs indicated to the chest of Aztec gold that sat perched on a mountain of gold. Will nodded and watched the treasure chest apprehensively as if expecting it to suddenly disappear. He then left his seat and climbed his way up to the chest. He looked in and smiled slightly. The two bloodied coins still sat in exactly the same place they had been dropped more than 3 years ago. Will put his hand in the chest and swept the coins with sideways. That gold had caused so much trouble, yet so many good things as well. Were it not for the gold he and Elizabeth probably wouldn't be together.

Will's reminiscing was broken as he slipped backwards and lost his footing and tumbled into one of the deeper rock pools. Gibbs and Jack laughed as the spluttering man resurfaced.

"There's something down here," Will yelled. He disappeared below the water again and came back up a few moments later clasping a huge chest. Jack helped him lift it onto the rock, a mad glint in his eye.  
  
"What've we got here?" Jack smiled, his eyes widening in anticipation. He knelt down to open it only to discover a lock. Jack pulled out a dagger and tried picking the lock. Will laughed as after a few tries the impatient captain got angry at the chest and kicked it and then hobbling around for ten minutes clutching his foot.

Will sat down at the chest and within 30 seconds the blacksmith's talented hands had picked the lock. Jack stopped clutching his toe long enough to peer inside the chest and see a single piece of parchment rolled into a scroll, tied with what looked like a bootlace. Will leant in and picked it up. Unrolling it, he discovered it was about the curse.

"It explains about the first curse," Will told the others, "and the second one as well."

"Well what the blasted heck does it say then?" Gibbs asked impatiently. Will read through it as quickly as possible.

"Whosoever takes a piece of treasure whom has already been cursed shall henceforth recurse those who greedily took it the first time. Yet hence that they suffered if they are recursed so shall they be rewarded for that suffering. Whilst firstly the gold robbed the cursed of taste, touch and body that it will not this time. All feeling without pain shall return. Once more thy may eat food and taste, drink wine and taste, touch warmth and feel, be wet and realise. Thou shall be immortal till death by captain's bullet. Should one of the originally cursed be dead other than by a captain's bullet and the gold retaken, so shall they be risen. Arise ye takers of the gold for immortality is yours. Paid for your wrongs you have so now reap the benefits." Will put the parchment down.

"Blimey," was all Jack said. "Guess that means all our old mates are back."

"Except Barbossa," Will reminded him. "You shot him, you're a captain." Jack nodded.

"That's very interesting……….." Jack trailed off looking at his hand. Will looked at his own hand where there was a rather thick scar that he had made when lifting the curse.

"Well boy does it say how to end the curse?" Anamaria asked, speaking for the first time. Will went back to the parchment.

"But should thy not want the immortality placed upon them, the curse can be lifted. That which shall be accomplished by the spilling of the blood of them who took the gold and reinitiated the curse. When all the gold be gathered once more, all 500 pieces reunited and the initiator's blood spilt upon it then shall the curse be lifted and gone." Will looked up again."Oh dear," said Cotton's parrot.

"You mean we have to get our hands on that wretched monkey?" Elizabeth asked. They were back on the ship, the Aztec gold (plus anything Jack had taken a liking to) with them and were explaining to those back on board what Will had discovered in the chest.

"Yep," said Jack. He sat back in the chair, put his legs up on the table and began to eat an apple.

"And how do you propose we go about that?" she asked. No one said anything.

"I don't know but we'd better get a move on unless we want to be caught by Barbossa's crew or Commodore Norrington's men," Will told them. There were murmurs of agreement and everyone except Elizabeth and Will left the room. Elizabeth came over to him and pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ears.

"Do you think we'll get Jack's ship back?" she asked. Will smiled.

"Definitely," Will replied.

Commodore Norrington watched as the black ship approached the Isle. They had noticed the approaching ship a while back and immediately dropped their sails. He knew it wasn't Sparrow and his crew on the ship, Elizabeth had said something back in manor about the drunken captain having lost his ship. It must be the pirates. They obviously knew where Sparrow's crew were heading too.

"We must have missed them sir," Lieutenant Gillete said. Commodore Norrington nodded. He had no idea where they'd go now. "Do you want to anchor here and wait for them to come back again sir?" Commodore Norrington gave a stiff nod.

"Weigh anchor!" came a yell from somewhere on the ship. There was huge splash as the anchor was dropped. Commodore Norrington turned around.

"Get someone up into the crow's nest and let me know if anything happens," the Commodore said. "I'm going to bed."

"Get in there and look," Bo'Sun snapped at Raggeti and Pintel. The two pirates rushed into the caves to where the Aztec treasure had been left. As they rounded the entrance they looked up to the mound of gold. Where the stone chest should have stood, was nothing. Ragetti and Pintel rounded to Bo'Sun who had just entered the cave.

"Captain Bo'Sun sir. It's gone. They stole our treasure!" Raggeti said disbelievingly.

"Bloody pirates!" Pintel yelled.

Next Chapter: Beats me

Author's Note: What did you guys think about that? I quite enjoyed writing it but it was rather hard and I kind of feel like I'm losing my touch. I'm not sure but I just feel like I can't get everyone in character the way I used to be able to. Anyway let me know what you thought and we'll see where to go from there. Don't forget to drop me a review and any ideas would be appreciated too.

Kaibun 


End file.
